Season 2 filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for the second season of 24. It was filmed entirely in the Los Angeles area. For the other seasons, see Filming locations on 24. 8:00am-9:00am Lake Oswego Lake Oswego was filmed at Franklin Canyon Reservoir in Beverley Hills. Other scenes in Oregon were filmed in Franklin Canyon. 12 Blue Tree Drive The scenes at the Matheson house were filmed at 16711 Bosque Drive in Encino. CTU CTU was filmed on a set. Northwest Regional Operations Complex The interior of the underground bunker was filmed on a set. Warner house The Warner Household was a house at 10500 Camarillo Street in Toluca Lake. Windscreen clean ''(deleted scene)'' Jack drives past the Millennium Biltmore hotel at 506 South Grand Avenue. He then stops on the corner of Grand & 6th, gets his windscreen cleaned, then turns right onto 6th Street. 9:00am-10:00am Northwest Regional Operations Complex The interior of the underground bunker was filmed on a set. Helicopter ride When Jack looks out of the helicopter, it is flying east over the intersection of Canoga Avenue with Ventura Freeway. He looks north at the buildings of the Warner Center. CTU CTU was filmed on a set. Atlas Auto Wreckers The real garage, Atlas Auto Parts & Salvage, is located at 11801 Sherman Way. Escaping Gary Kim drives South on Mateo Street, then turns right onto Violet Street and hits roadworks. She then turns right again to drive North down an alley. She almost reaches the end of the alley when Gary pulls up in front of her (he's traveling West on East 7th Place). She then gets out and runs back towards Violet Street and hides behind a bin. Warner house Again, the Warner Household was filmed at 10500 Camarillo Street in Toluca Lake. Payphone Kim uses a payphone at the corner of Mateo Street and East 7th Place. 10:00am-11:00am Payphone Kim runs from Mill Street across 7th Street to a chain link fence where Megan is. She then uses a payphone on the corner of 7th & Wilson, before walking down south Wilson. In the deleted scene, she sees a police car coming out of Mill Street so turns back down Wilson and says hi to a father by the coach yard. :Google Maps link Driving from CTU As Eddie Grant drives the van away from CTU, he is seen driving East along 1st Street. The shot is filmed from the intersection with Hewitt Street. :Google Maps link Under the bridge Eddie and his men then drive under the 1st Street Bridge, after driving down a (now closed off) road parallel to 1st Street. They watch the explosion at the CTU building, looking towards Downtown LA. Although added in post-production, the smoke seems to place the CTU building somewhere on East 1st Street. :Google Maps link 11:00am-12:00pm St. Virgil's Hospital The hospital scenes were filmed at the St. Luke Medical Center at 2632 E Washington Blvd in Pasadena. The hospital had recently closed down, so was used for filming. 221 Canyon View Road Jack drives from Véloz Avenue to a house at 18733 Wells Drive, in Tarzana. 1:00pm-2:00pm Independence Avenue At the end of the episode, the van carrying Jack Bauer, Ed Miller and Nina Myers is seen driving east on Sherman Way. They pass a sign for the turning to Independence Avenue, and drive past the Taco place at 21008 Sherman Way. 2:00pm-3:00pm Warden Airbase The runway of Van Nuys Airport was used for the scenes at the airbase. Davenport Airfield The runway of Van Nuys Airport, the same one used for Warden Airbase, also doubled for Davenport Airfield. Crescent Collectibles The building doubling for Crescent Collectibles is actually the Wells Fargo Bank located at 5300 Lankershim Boulevard in North Hollywood. 3:00pm-4:00pm Sarah Street The van driven by Basheer, Marko Khatami and Omar travels east on Sarah Street in Valley Village. When the van gets a flat, they pull into Mariota Avenue where Rick helps them. 4:00pm-5:00pm Crash site The scenes at the crash site were filmed around the city of Agua Dulce, north of Los Angeles. 5:00pm-6:00pm Crash site Again the scenes at the crash site were filmed around Agua Dulce. Warner Enterprises The establishing shot of Warner Enterprises shows the Pacific Western Bank building, viewed from the northeast. Appropriately enough, that building is located in the Warner Center in Woodland Hills. The interior scenes were filmed on a set. 6:00pm-7:00pm Driving to Mosque When Jack and Kate are driving to the mosque, they drive past 10397 San Fernando Road in Pacoima. Mosque While speaking to Marie Warner on the phone, Syed Ali walks past the front entrance to the (now closed) Social Hollywood restaurant at 6525 Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood. He then turns right down Schrader Avenue, and the side entrance to the restaurant serves as the front door of the Mosque. Jack Bauer sets up the TAC team in the DWP parking lot across the street. The interior of the Mosque is filmed on a set. 7:00pm-8:00pm Mosque Again the exterior of the Mosque is filmed at the side entrance to the Social Hollywood restaurant, and the interiors on a set. 8:00pm-9:00pm Driving to Airfield When Jack and Kate are driving to Norton Airfield, they drive northwest up San Fernando Road. They pass Jr's Auto Sales at 10241. Norton Airfield Whiteman Airport doubles for Norton Airfield. Hangar MD7 is one of the block of 6 hangar buildings in the middle of the airport, and Omar drives southeast down the smaller of the two runways at the airport. Los Angeles skyline We see an aerial shot of Downtown Los Angeles focusing on the US Bank Tower, facing South. 9:00pm-10:00pm Norton Airfield Kate sees Marie entering what was a hangar belonging to McNabb Aviation Services, at the northeast end of the airport. The hangar was redesigned in 2007. 11:00pm-12:00am CTU exterior The ramp outside CTU was in fact outside the CTU set at a soundstage below the Trillium Towers. When Jack looks up to see who shot Syed Ali, there is a shot of the Union Bank of California at 16633 Ventura Boulevard, in Encino. Liquor store The scenes at the liquor store were shot at Village Market and Liquor located at 5657 Las Virgenes Road in Calabasas. 12:00am-1:00am Liquor store The scenes at the liquor store were shot at Village Market and Liquor located at 5657 Las Virgenes Road in Calabasas. CPS Auto Sales Jack and Kate drive South on Canoga Avenue, from Valley Truck Repair (at 6900) to CPS Auto Sales (at 6800). District The exterior shots of the District building show the office block at 6200 Canoga Avenue, the north side. The interiors were filmed on set. 1:00am-2:00am District The exterior shots of the District building show the office block at 6200 Canoga Avenue, the north side. The interiors were filmed on set. Driving to care center On the way to the emergency room, Yusuf drives north on Canoga Avenue, passing the north end of the Canoga Self Storage unit (around 7775 Canoga Avenue). Urgent Care Center The scenes at the care center were shot at the St. Luke Medical Center at 2632 E Washington Blvd in Pasadena. The car drives over a grassy area into the car park at the northwest corner of the hospital site, and they enter up a ramp just off the car park. 2:00am-3:00am Urgent Care Center Again the scenes at the care center were shot at the St. Luke Medical Center at 2632 E Washington Blvd in Pasadena. Driving from care center When driving away from the care center, Yusuf is seen again driving north on Canoga Avenue past the same part of the self storage unit as last episode. Kingsley's helicopter Footage is shown of Peter Kingsley's helicopter flying south around the east side of the California Plaza buildings in Downtown Los Angeles. 3:00am-4:00am District The exterior shots of the District building show the office block at 6200 Canoga Avenue, the north side. The interiors were filmed on set. 5:00am-6:00am 12 Blue Tree Drive The scenes at the Matheson house were filmed at 16711 Bosque Drive in Encino. 6:00am-7:00am Alex Hewitt's rooftop The rooftop scenes were filmed on top of a building at approximately 2313 Sunrise Street in Boyle Heights. CTU exterior Again the ramp outside of CTU was outside the soundstage below the Trillium Towers. 12 Blue Tree Drive The scenes at the Matheson house were filmed at 16711 Bosque Drive in Encino. Max's yacht The yacht Max is seen on is the Chula Mia yacht, docked at the north end of the Marina Del Rey in Santa Monica. The buildings on Admiralty Way can be seen in the background. The yacht has a webpage, here. 7:00am-8:00am Max's yacht Again Max is seen on board the Chula Mia yacht in the Marina Del Rey, Santa Monica. The yacht drives south out of the marina. LA Coliseum The scenes here were all filmed at the real-life Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, at 3939 South Figueroa Street in University Park, with one exception - the small area where Jack listens in to Sherry and Kingsley's conversation was built on a set. :This location has been used in many film and TV productions - see here. Trepkos' restaurant Alexander Trepkos is sitting outside a restaurant in the Water Court of California Plaza when he calls Max. California Plaza Palmer gives his press conference at California Plaza. See also *Filming locations on 24 Category:Lists * Category:Day 2